One Piece: Child of The Revolution
by SilentNinja
Summary: After the Enies Lobby incident, Luffy has already declared war on the World Government. However,it started to plague him and now that his father has been revealed Luffy past has not been resolved...yet. My first One Piece fic. Ch. 1, 2, and 3 Reedit!
1. Enies Lobby Conscience

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece because Eiichiro Oda does.

One Piece: Child of The Revolution

Chapter 1: Enies Lobby Conscience

* * *

Enies Lobby is the judicial island near Water 7; the gateway to the World Government behind the Gates of Justice. Marines surrounded the island carrying out their orders on the Buster Call. The Buster Call is an inhuman clean up formation which several ships lead by Vice Admirals fire ballistic cannons at the island. By turning the island into flames, Enies Lobby is now…..hell.

"Gumu Gumu Jet Pistol!" Luffy shouted out one of his trademark moves. The speed of the enchanted Gumu Gumu Pistol was that of the Gear 2 transformation. Little is known to how Luffy master the Gear transformation. Rarely his crewmates learn anything on whether Luffy trains to gain this powerful, but the cause of fighting Admiral Aokiji days ago lead Luffy to learn the Gear transformation.

The man Luffy fighting is one of the CP9 and the World Government's best assassin, Rob Lucci. Previously, Rob Lucci disguise himself as a mute worker from Gallery La Company in order for his mission to obtain the blue prints of a secret weapon. Robin was missing when Luffy first met Rob Lucci.

"Suro!" Rob Lucci dashed away from Luffy's move predicting the sloppiness of Luffy's attacks.

Luffy getting worn out after the impact from Lucci's Rokuougan.

"Rokuougan!" Lucci's technique echoed sending more impact on Luffy's bruised abdomen. Small blood choked out of Luffy's mouth. Loud as the Straw Hat is, he's feeling unimaginable pain from the limit in the gear transformation state.

Luffy struggle to regain consciousness. He's just a kid and why did he put himself up to this solution? His dream, his will, and to be The Pirate King. Was all this has been asinine? Two steps walking half dead in the ruined first tower; Luffy walked as if heaven is next door. Yet, he's an idiot to know if he's dead, he'll go to heaven. That been proven wrong accurately.

"LUFFY!"

Luffy can hear Usopp's voice screaming in resentment. He doesn't want Luffy to lose. Luffy can't lose to a guy who is the master of 6 forms Rokushinki. Not to mention Nero's 4 forms which is absurd.

The last thing in Luffy's mind before he's about to fall is those words he spoke out to Robin. It may seem weird, but that was the first time he and Robin talked as serious adults. Robin wants to live. Luffy entire life before he met Shanks flashed in his mind. Is his will to live is just as desperate as Robin's?

"Shanks…Ace….Nami…Usopp…Zoro…Choppy….Sanji…Grandpa…Vivi…" Luffy thought as he glance. He can hear foul mouths from the marines when they're observing the fight. Rob's taunting and lectured about Robin having no chance of escaping from her crimes and that she will still be a burden to the Straw Hat Pirates.

Gear two is still activate as the rubber boy stopped moving and finally recover from nearly giving up the last amount of strength he has to make his final move. This is it, the move he has as a trump card in Gear 2 state. He remembers the moment when he defeated Crocodile. Boy, it's been a while that bastard felt for it. Now it's time Rob Lucci gets the same taste of that will he imitated Crocodile.

"….." Lucci stood in shock. The Straw Hat just took two Rokuougan and is still not admitting defeat. Lucci mind screamed the irritation of how the hell is this kid.

Luffy prepares his own dash, quickly storming towards Lucci in full of fury. Luffy eye's scorn at Lucci. He thinks about the moment with Usopp when they fought for the fate of Going Merry, the sorrow of Robin's defection, Franky's past, Nami's thoughts on Robin's motivation of leaving the crew, Blueno, Admiral Akiji and Robin's resolve after those words.

"Gum Gum…." Several of Luffy's punches split as the power of the Gum Gum Fruit and Gear Spirit emerges. The increase of the speed is incredibly unparallel. Lucci could not use Soru, but he'll try his ultimate defense.

"Tekkai!" Before Lucci's Iron Mass is intact, Luffy's fist touched Lucci's chest half a second before the move is executed. Lucci felt the punch isn't so hard when the Iron Mass activates, but when more punches are thrown the temperature started to raise.

"JET…" Luffy shoots his fists faster and faster.

"What…" Lucci reaction to the increase of heat affects the punches coming through his Iron Mass put last words in his mind about his opponent's incredible will to use full power of this finally move.

"GATLING!!" LUFFY finished. Full powered Gatling gun on Gear 2 rocked the whole tower.

The walls behind Lucci pulled him off from the fury of Jet Gatling. The harder those punches increase, the more pain Lucci feels echoed from the Tower sending him slowly to the ship next to the Tower. The whole group in the Bridge of hesitation stop as the entire Straw Hat pirates crew look to where Luffy fought.

Marines just stare at the lifeless body of Rob Lucci. It's unbelievable the greatest assassin is defeated by a mere pirate no less. Luffy is satisfied of the outcome, but he felt on the flood muttering incoherently. Why didn't he just die and let it be over with? Is this another one of his Grandfather's obstacles he must overcome? His past is still not clear. Recapping where Robin been, Luffy wonders if this is exactly what it's like to be used? He can hear loud voice chanting his name. He didn't hear it so he close his eyes hoping this is where the Legend of Monkey D. Luffy ends or so he thought.

At the Galley La Company house…

"Luffy!" Garp socked Luffy with the Fist of Love.

"Ouch! It hurts..it hurts!" Luffy woke up rudely by his only blood he knew.

"This is not the time to be sleeping off when I'm scolding you!" Garp scolded.

"Duh! I'm tired of your lectures!" Luffy urged.

"Now you listen here, Luffy! Declaring war against the World Government! Do you know what you're asking, boy?!" Garp said. He let go of his grandchild and sighed.

Nami, Chopper, and Sanji just stare at the siblings thinking that the two really act alike. The Monkey D.'s are an idiotic family, yet so famous for causing trouble. Could be the proof of bad parenting from Nami's sarcasm.

"It runs in the family they say," Zoro said as he took a slip of drink.

"I already told you for the last time that I do not want to be a marine! White cloths and dorky statues. Where's the fun in being a Marine?!" Luffy denied.

Suddenly, Coby tried to speak out in his mind, but Garp glare at the amateur Sergeant. Not a single word from Coby will resent the Grandfather's persuasion to enlist Luffy to the Marines. The rubber guy already declared war on the World Government at his own will and there's no turning back. Being a Marine will make him the laughing stock in the entire world of Pirates.

"Damn it boy, I raised you with Ace accompanying all your trials," Garp said.

"You've raised me? Hahah, not as much as I raised myself inspired by Shanks," Luffy waved his hand on his Grandfather jeering him.

"You don't even know what type of level Red Hair Shanks is. He's deceiving you, Luffy…" Garp shook his head disappointed.

"As you are deceiving me, Grandpa…" Luffy coldly scuffed.

"Watch your mouth!" Garp scolded again.

"Hey, Nami-shaw don't you think Luffy would look good on Marine outfit?" Sanji whispered.

"They look too generic on him," Nami shrugged.

Robin mutter to herself after hearing Garp's conversation. Luffy was raised to become a Marine, but refused all his life while training with Ace. She wonders what's Luffy's connection with Shanks.

"By the way, Luffy. You met your father at Loguetown," Garp grinned. The word "father" leaves Luffy in a state of confusion.

"I have a father? No way!" Luffy thought.

"Luffy's father?" Nami, Chopper, and Sanji shocked in unison.

"But, I was born as an adopted kid… I wouldn't want to be raised by Grandpa after what he done…" Luffy face grimace in silence.

Robin carefully study the guess mate of Luffy's birth and his parents. The theory holds relevant to what's been happening in her side of the story. Her face grunted while thinking about the past 20 years living the life of corruption and abundance by the World Government.

"He was there at Loguetown the moment you made a ruckus towards the crowd," Garp said. He prepares to fix the wall he broke through earlier with his troops as he continue the conversation.

"Who is my father?" Luffy demanded.

After a few knocks on the wall with the hammer, he slowly stop and turns to the Straw Hat crew on staring eyes.

"Your father is…..Monkey D. Dragon," Monkey D. Garp answered.

The whole crowd are in an amazement and shouted Dragon. The Revolutionary Dragon himself who is fighting a civil war against the World Government.

Luffy look dumbfounded by everyone's expression except Robin. Do they all know his father? Why not, ask anyone who Monkey D. Dragon is.

"Who is Dragon?" Luffy curiously asked. Although, it's a stupid question to everyone except Robin.

"Idiot, you don't know who Dragon is!?" Zoro exclaimed.

Outside, Usopp is at the same reaction upon hearing Luffy's father's name.

"Luffy's father really is the Revolutionary Dragon? That's odd," Usopp rubbed his chin puzzled.

Then Luffy turns to look at Robin for answers. She's the historian nuff said. Although, Luffy never been told about his father so it's logical for him to know about his old man. Then again, the words Robin said back at Enies Lobby continue to come up in his 12 year old mind, amazed that he could remember.

"How shall I explain this..." Robin carefully say it simply as she continue, "Pirates wouldn't usually try by themselves to disrupt the government or marines. But there is currently a power that is trying to directly oppose the World Government. That would be The Revolutionary Army and the man at it center would be Dragon."

Luffy eyes gazed as Robin's calculate about several countries encouraging to rebel their monarchs and that the World Government label him as the most dangerous criminal through out the world. Luffy, realizing his father is on the same objective declaring war against the World Government, he choked and stare down the floor whispering that this has to be some kind of made up story about a guy Luffy never knew. It's his father and what the hell just happened between his father and the World Government before he was born?

"He's an outrageous man!" Nami added.

Franky just stood there with the same shocking expression. The guy that is going to be the King of Pirates is the son of the most dangerous man in the world. Suddenly, the quietness in the room dominates and after a few minutes, Garp break up the silence.

"Never mind what I said before," Garp shrugged with a silly smile.

Seriously, this is the most shocking news Luffy learned. The Revolutionary Dragon is at war against the World Government and where does that bring Luffy in the picture? Was everything Luffy did those 10 years was to prepare for this? And why didn't his Grandfather nor Ace and the entire village he was raised from didn't tell him the truth?

It's unclear whether the moment Robin's past on the incident at Ohara made his father defect? Is there some connection behind the conspiracy of his father and the World Government? Why didn't Garp not join his father? What about Shanks and Ace?

Everyone except Luffy and Robin just stare at Garp all in pale white. This is going to be a long day with answers and questions filled. Robin is still thinking the same analogy behind the conspiracy, but those 20 years, she was just switching from one place to another. Had she met the legendary Dragon before?

"The moment I went to Enies Lobby and that time I fought Crocodile; Did all this fighting influence my father's motivation?" Luffy thought.

Hours after that…

Coby and Garp left leaving Luffy on the table thinking about his father. It's confusing and exciting to learn about his father, but the chances of finding him is slim. It's a long…long way back to the East Blue so the only way to find his father is to the current direction when they got here in Water 7.

"Hey Luffy, are you alright?" Nami sat down on the chair and look in front of her nakama. It all started with a thief he met at Alverda's ship. Time goes by since he free her from Arlong. Nami and Luffy have been very close, but there are times Luffy wonder how she takes the news about his father.

"I'm really not sure about myself, Nami. I need moment outside alone…really…" Luffy stood up and walk outside. This just made his day….

Nami looked worried, but thinking about how she gone through compare to Luffy, this is something Luffy and only Monkey D. Luffy should settle this matter alone. The boy who dreamed to be the Pirate King is just a decoy that caters his father's ambition.

To be continued.


	2. The Dragon Conspiracy

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

One Piece: Child of the Revolution

Chapter 2: The Dragon Conspiracy

* * *

At Water 7 the next morning…

Franky and the rest of the carpenters are at the scrap island to make preparations of the new ship Luffy's Straw Hat Pirates will be sailing on. The Cyborg was just as shocked as the rest of the crew were since yesterday's news about Luffy father. He want to join Luffy as his nakama, but is concern about leaving the Franky Family. Iceberg noticed Frank idling.

"Hey Iceberg, this was from yesterday I heard at Galley La Company; Luffy's grandfather revealed who Luffy's father is," Franky said.

"Ah, who is his father?" Iceberg stopped the last nail he hammered and turn to Franky's attention.

"Remember Dragon," Franky tone stir suspense.

"D..Dragon, don't you mean..?" Iceberg took a hard look at what Franky is talking about.

"Yeah, at first I thought it was some two bit joke coming out of the old man's mouth, but in seriousness, it's official," Franky said.

Iceberg dropped in one knee and struggle to take the news granted. The Dragon's son is Straw Hat and Straw Hat is almost nothing like his father. He didn't expect that, no one does.

"If Dragon is his father, then this is something out of a mystery. I can't put the words into it, but things are getting very interesting," Iceberg said.

"Yeah, as much as it irks me, it's incredible. Straw Hat declares war on the World Government and then after Enies Lobby wouldn't Dragon collaborate?" Franky wondered.

"If you ask me, that brings Dragon one step closer to conquering the world," Iceberg resume his work finishing the new ship.

"Sounds fishy," Franky too resumes the final adjustments for the new ship with his sworn brother.

A few minutes had passed and the two took a break thinking about what they learned. As the thoughts about Tom brought this into the subject, Franky wonders why the World Government is so interest in Tom learning that he was Gold Roger's shipwright.

Elsewhere…

Blackbeard Pirates lead by Marshall D. Teach were plundering a village somewhere on an island in the Grand Line. The people tremble in fear of the 5 men pirate crew. Doc Q, Jesus Burgess, Van Auger, and Lafitte are Teach's nakama.

"Straw Hat never cease to amaze me. Check this out!" Blackbeard Teach gave the newspaper to Auger as he read the article on Enies Lobby incident.

"CP9? Never thought the day they would be defeated by Straw Hat Pirates," Van Auger said.

"With this, Straw Hat's bounty will increase and we'll be eager to get close to him at Water 7," Teach's greed fills with overwhelming excitement.

"Let's go Captain!" Burgess rallied.

"We're heading our way to Straw Hat! Men, great fortune is upon us!" Teach left the salon where his men were collecting their loot.

Back in Water 7….

"Breakfast everyone," Sanji called out. He predicts Luffy will be the first to hurry up and eat almost half of everyone's breakfast.

"Damn stupid cook, do you really have to get me waking up early everyday? Just reserve me late breakfast once I'm done with my peaceful nap," Zoro complaint.

"I don't serve late breakfast stupid swordsman," Sanji urged.

Chopper and Nami walk towards the table and sat down to eat their breakfast. With only 4 nakama, only Luffy and Robin didn't show up. Especially Luffy, it's odd that he's not here to rush and eat something because Luffy loves food like a hobby.

"Where's Luffy?" Chopper asked. He look to the left and right and Luffy is no where to be seen. It's very odd that their captain didn't join for breakfast because of food.

"He must be going through a lot of confusion after learning about his father," Nami thought. Sanji light a cigar to smoke abit while everyone think over their captain's dilemma.

"Good morning everyone," Robin took everyone's surprise. Ever since Enies Lobby, she's been smiling more often than looking pale and dreadful where she normally acts.

"ROBIN CHSAWWN!!" Sanji greeted in a perverted.

"You're louder than Luffy today, Ero cook," Zoro teased.

"Shaaddup…" Sanji shrugged. Politeness has been Sanji's motto, yet Zoro still love to tease him on that.

"Robin, have you seen Luffy?" Nami asked.

"He's always the first person to come here and get his appetite," Robin frowned.

"And here I thought you're with Luffy at the last minute…." Nami thought.

"I think I'll find the captain," Robin said. Nami wanted to go out there and find Luffy, but Luffy always unpredictable and where ever he is on the unexpected place he'll be.

Robin went to the door and open it. Nami stare at Robin watching her leave the house as the door closes. She's worrying about Luffy, but what's more is that she's getting frustrated upon the immersing conclusion with yesterday's conversation. Does it really affect Luffy that much? Luffy wouldn't give a damn about his father, but why now?

"Nami, you look worried," Sanji said blowing smoke out of his mouth to refresh his cigarette usage.

"After Luffy learned that his father is Monkey D. Dragon, he really don't know anything about his father. Nobody told him anything about it during his childhood and when he first made us his nakama, everything was fine till now," Nami sighed.

"Like father, like son…the World Government are after them both. If we hadn't got ourselves involved with the World Government we would be on their side," Zoro said.

"After what they did to Robin, I'm beginning to think the World Government are evil," Chopper said after he finished eating.

"Same here," Zoro nodded.

"I am skeptical of this…" Nami covered half of her face on both of her arms crossed on the table.

"We all agreed to join Luffy's crew right? Together we made it out of this for a long time now. After saving Vivi's kingdom in Alabasta, liberating Skypeia, and the people of Water 7 acknowledged us as their heroes, all this has been a proportion of Luffy's journeys," Sanji said.

Usopp been lurking in the back of Galley La Company, overheard the conversation. It annoys him to hear that Luffy is once again not acting himself.

"If it wasn't for me, Luffy wouldn't have been acknowledged as our leader. Oh wait a minute, I was the one who burned the World Government flag at Enies Lobby why the hell am I giving a damn here?!" Usopp hysterically thought.

Somewhere in the upper level of Water 7…

Luffy is there sitting on a cement rail in front of the enormous view of the Grand Line and the sea train route. Water 7 is recovering from the Aqua Luguna so maybe Luffy can lead a hand. But he's still firm about who his father, Monkey D Dragon is and why its influencing him right now.

"The Revolutionary Army; what is it really?" Luffy thought as he blink.

Did Shanks know anything about it? He's been long wandering the seas with his pirate crew Red Haired Pirates. Luffy hadn't bump into Shanks after 10 years since he saved Luffy from the shark which could have ended Luffy's life. Where is Shanks when Luffy need him to explain all this about the Revolution Army? Shanks was the only father figure Luffy could have had.

One thing for sure is that Luffy is still focusing his dream as the King of Pirates. The Revolution Army is just something that of a backing from his recent activities in Enies Lobby. But, can someone who rose against the World Government can be considered, The Pirate King? Some pirates have ties with the World Government and Luffy does not.

"Well, I'm getting starved. Everyone been wondering why I didn't storm down at the table and eat all those pancakes Sanji makes," Suddenly as Luffy prepares to get back in the Gallery, Robin's multiple hands reveal in front of him. Not that handed eye technique again. It's really freaky, but opposites to rubber hands she can see more than 3 eyes, 4 eyes, or how many eyes does Robin have.

"So you were over here after all," Robin said. Luffy look down below to see the raven haired woman who once tried to leave the Straw Hats in order for their crimes to be pardoned so that she'll die for them. The World Government plotted to use Buster Call on Luffy, but to Luffy's answer, he and his nakama went to rescue Robin before she'll die from regrets; Luffy would lose the will to fight and failed to get all his nakama dreams come true if that happened.

"But we did saved her. However, was it worth that much to myself? Holding the secret of the ancient weapon and declaring war against the World Government. What kind of pirate could get involve with such serious matters that has nothing to do with my dreams?" Luffy thought.

He leaps off the rail and comes down to the sidewalk of the alley where Robin is standing at crossing her arms.

"Hey Robin," Luffy smiled.

"Luffy, were you up there earlier this morning?" Robin asked.

"Hm?" Luffy blinked like he heard Robin's concernments on his appearance.

"Oh, never mind. I thought I'll bring you back to get your breakfast. You know Sanji wouldn't reserve late breakfast like Zoro been bragging about," Robin shrugged.

"Oh damn it! My food is going to get cold if I don't hurry back!" Luffy hurried back to the Gallery La Company like lighting speed leaving Robin alone wondering about Luffy's problems.

"Luffy wait…" Robin called, but it's too late after the rubber boy left. "Sigh, that's my captain who always hasty. Your father I've heard, used to be a lot like you the moment I realize it. Hmm, perhaps I shall go to the library and find those old newspapers on how he came to be."

Meanwhile at a prison in a government faculty now as Impel Down….

Rumors are just rumors, but they can be described hard to believe. Especially Crocodile the once underworld emperor of Baroque Works now just a wannabe crock in jail for a long time or shortly after he sees a prison guard coming towards his cell.

"Sir Crocodile, you have a visitor," The prison guard opened up Croc's cell with fellow guards leading him to a room. No worries about the Crocodile letting loose. He's attached with the strongest cuffs and the guards have water based weapons along with a guard who is a devil fruit user.

"Who the hell wanted to see me at a time like this? Perhaps, the World Government made up their minds for my mistakes as a Shichibukai?" Crocodile thought as he sat down the chair and door room closed into darkness only the light above the table been reveal.

"You really went and did it, Crocodile. No wonder, they demoted you," Aokiji reveal himself out of the darkness.

"Admiral, if you're just here to mock me for failing to get rid of the devil child then save your compliments till I get release," Crocodile gets up shortly ending the negotiations with Aokiji, but the Ice warrior freeze the door before Croc gets out of the room.

"I'm not done with you Crocodile. I'm here to discuss the current solution. You know the Straw Hat I presume," Aokiji grinned.

"What about that brat?" Crocodile felt the interest in the topic becomes relevant and return to his seat to find out from Aokiji.

"Check out the latest bounty on the boy," Aokiji showed Crocodile Luffy's wanted poster. The numbers 300,000,000 means taboo to the former 81,000,000 warlord.

"Is this some kind of joke?! Three hundred million? How is that possible?!" Crocodile eyes turned menace and gaze at the numbers 300,000, friggin 000.

"You remember Enies Lobby?" Aokiji renounced the epitome of the solution.

"The judicial isle; what happened?" Crocodile asked. This has becoming more and more interesting as tensions raise.

"Previously, CP9 had achieved their goal in retrieving Nico Robin. However, Straw Hat and bunch of people from Water 7, the Franky Family and Gallery La Company opposed the World Government. In respond, Luffy's crew defeated the CP9 and Enies Lobby was destroyed by the Buster Call in an accident," Aokiji explained.

"Cipher Pol Number 9? You mean, Straw Hat beaten the Prodigal of Dark Justice Rob Lucci?! That's impossible…" Sir Crocodile slipped his hand slowly as the bounty poster felt on the table.

"You want to get your revenge on the Straw Hat and redeem your position as one of the Seven Warlords of the Seas? You were the best, but now someone about to replace you and I can't tell if that replacement could be agreed upon the World Government's decision. Man, I forgotten how seductive Robin was to influence Luffy to recover her, but I did beaten him before," Aokiji grunted.

"She tried at me and I see through her foolish act. She just joined me as shelter so you wouldn't try to capture her. Poneglyphs were the reason I assigned her to Baroque Works. If it wasn't for that, I would have turned her over to you, Admiral," Sir Crocodile chuckled. He knew he made that very mistake at the sand ruins.

"Then let bygones be bygones, Croc. Right now, I have a proposal for you. If you can cooperate, I'll let the World Government pardon you and erase all records on the Alabasta incident. By the way, how's No. 1 doing in your cell?" Aokiji lead against the wall crossing his arms like a lazy bum.

"Curious? He's fine, always my best buddy along with number 2. Does this also have anything to do with them?" Crocodile smirk as he questioned.

Admiral Aokiji show the bounties of the rest of Luffy's nakama and to Croc's impression, he's fascinate of the full bounty of the entire Straw Hat crew being 600,000,000. This is getting more and more interesting. At first, he didn't want to escape prison, but now after learning about the Straw Hat, he can't resist the enthusiasm of wanting another round against the rubber boy.

" Croc, will you help me penetrate Straw Hat and Nico Robin? They're now considered hostile to the entire World Government and has declare war on them. Foolish the Straw Hat can be to handle against the entire government, but with all the pirates and marines going after his bounty , there's no way out of the circumstance. I've warned him and he brought this war at Water 7," Aokiji proposed.

"He wanted to be the King of Pirates. I don't know if his father ever taught him to keep his mouth shut, but I have to give it to Straw Hat. He's definitely on that level," Crocodile scoffed.

"In fact, he DOES have a father," Aokiji find this part of the subject difficult to comprehend.

"A pity that I assume his father was just alike," Crocodile took a smoke and chuckled.

"That assumption being the two of them are connected to the same theory. Do you know about the Revolutionary Army?" Aokiji tone turned serious and deceptive.

Crocodile expression changed as soon as the fear consume him. This isn't like him to be afraid of something as the Revolutionary Army. It's meaning is taboo.

"You mean…Straw Hat's father is…" Crocodile choked and Aokiji let a slow nod be the answer to Crocodile's question.

"Get ready as soon as the time comes, Crocodile. In the meantime, think about my proposal and wait tomorrow night outside. You should bring Number 1 as he is also assigned on this mission. Remember, this is not about revenge. This is for the future of the World Government. See you later Crocodile," Aokiji happily waved and left the door defrosted as the light beam and fades again when the door closes. Funny, the last sentence is a pun, but Crocodile is still in shock about Luffy's father identity.

"Dragon….It can't be…" Crocodile cigar dropped slowly, clock is ticking to make a decision.

The world will never be the same again to Crocodile.

Back to where Blackbeard Teach is at….

The Blackbeard Pirates finish their preparations to depart the island and head for Water 7 to encounter Luffy.

"Is all the loot set?" Teach asked. He checked the whole sum of loot including the money, food, jewels, and other materials. This is about enough to expand his power. He's quickly becoming one of the most powerful Pirate leaders after leaving Whitebeard Pirates.

"All except women we need to entertain ourselves Captain," Laffite said.

"We'll get the ladies once we reach Water 7," Teach chuckled evily.

"Sounds like you've been having enough fun, Teach," The mysterious voice called.

"Eh," Marshall D. Teach and his nakama turn to the attention of the mysterious voice from atop the building.

Portgas D. Ace has finally catch up with Sachi's murder. Ace is the only other person Luffy could ask about his father. However, whether or not, Ace going to kill Teach and head for Water 7 or Teach is going to kill him?

Next Chapter: Ace in the Hole


	3. Ace In The Hole

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

A/N: I wonder if Ace is really killed off in One Piece? It would suck if official…

Child of The Revolution

Chapter 3: Ace in the Hole

* * *

At Banaro Island….

Ace and Blackbeard stare at each other's eyes as one has killing intent while the other consumes satisfaction. The people who were terrorized by Teach flee to the hills not like it matters much to the two powerful men.

"You took a man's life, Teach," Ace tighten his hands ready to fulfill his mission to eliminate Teach. On his back reveals the Whitebeard symbol, his pride.

"Heheh, I took a man's life! So what? He got the devil fruit that was supposed to be mine!" Teach laughed along with his men.

"That excuse is useless, Teach. Killing a nakama is a crime," Ace clarified. He stand up strengthen his reflexes. This fight might end shortly if he use Sun Emperor, but it's 5 against 1, so he has all the time to enjoy toying with Teach's gang before he finish them off.

"That will about to change; Ace will you be my nakama? I have everything planned from the beginning. Whitebeards time is over and as soon as I get Straw Hat's bounty to the World Government, I'll be the new Pirate King," Blackbeard said.

Lafitte took a few steps carefully checking Ace. He took quite an interest to finally see Fire Fist in person.

"So you're Fire Fist Ace," Lafitte greeted.

When Blackbeard mentioned Straw Hat, he's referring to Monkey D. Luffy. Why bring Luffy into this? Not to mention, his brother is at Water 7 which is on the next island from here.

"Luffy's bounty?" Ace raise to suspicion on Teach's plans.

"Yeah, you know him?" Blackbeard questioned.

"I won't let you get Luffy. He's my brother…" Ace said.

Blackbeard is surprise to hear that. The Straw Hat's bounty becomes more interesting. Ever since Teach met the boy at Jaya Island, he took an interest in the boy's claims; to become King of Pirates. It's the same dream Teach is pursuing.

Meanwhile at the Whitebeard Pirates ship…

Whitebeard Pirates are the longest reigning Pirate crews in the world. Edward Newgate, the legendary Whitebeard was said to be Gold D. Roger's greatest rival. They both fought evenly, but Gold Roger became the Pirate King while Edward is just second fodder. Although, it's a mystery how Edward came to be the one who didn't get beheaded at Loguetown.

"Captain, Red Hair Shanks is on his way here," the crewmate informed.

Edward didn't say anything after his crewmate left. He took a slip of beer with a huge amount on that big cup. He's very tall with that white shaver on his face which is of course, a mustache. The man appears to be in medical care. Perhaps, he's been long to have an illness for his age to assume his years of voyage across the sea is at it's end. This man is unofficially the current Pirate King. But, as years passed by, most of his former nakama left him and only Ace remains.

Minutes passed by and Edward thought about the old days. Shanks was some sort of a troublemaker along with Buggy, they both are Gold D Roger's brats and now Shanks turn out to be one of the Youkou.

Finally, Shanks is on board at Whitebeard's ship. He is greet by the suspicious looks of Whitebeard's crew. All Shanks need is a sly grin and walk like a badass dude. It's been a long time since he last saw Edward Newgate during the days of Gold Roger.

"Hey old man," Shanks stopped a few feet away from Edward's throne and sat down crossing his legs.

"You have some guts showing your face here alone, Shanks," Whitebeard stared at his rival companion. He waved off the ladies who nursing him as they went down on the prank.

"Relax, Newgate. I'm only here to be invited for a drink and chat for old times sake," Shanks said.

"The last time you set an invitation, you didn't have the audacity to show up here alone," Whitebeard tone now sounded very cold and senile.

"Which goes to show you torn up my letter," Shanks sighed.

"Hmph, if you're here to chat with me, you better bring me some good drinks," Whitebeard demanded.

"Yeah, I've been saving that for our meeting," Shanks snapped his fingers as the new crewmate Rockstar brings a good bottle of sake. Rockstar pours some on Shanks plate and then pour one on the huge version for Newgate.

"Hmm…" Newgate drank from the huge plated cup he's carrying. To his surprise, the shake taste alright.

"So, how does it taste, Newgate? It's my favorite shake I've been drinking," Shanks chuckled.

"It's quite satisfying, now what is it you want to talk to me about?" Whitebeard asked.

"Well, it's hard to put it in a respective way. It's about Ace, Newgate," Shanks rubbed his shoulder where his long cut off arm was.

"One of my finest sons. Shanks, does it concern you about Ace's growth since he joined my crew?" Whitebeard continue giving that senile look.

"Actually, it concerns me how you used him. Why Ace, Newgate? He's still not ready for that level of piracy," Shanks glance at the old man looking serious at the matter.

Back in Banaro Island…

"Your brother!? This is incredible! Why wasn't I notified earlier when we were in the same crew? The boy and I just met at Jaya Island," Teach said with a surprising look.

No doubt Teach is a danger to Luffy and getting him near Ace's brother is one thing to regret. Doesn't matter now, Teach is a dead man.

"Haven't you heard what I said, Teach. I will not let you take Luffy. You won't get his bounty once I'm through with you and avenge Sa-" Before Ace finish talking, Von Auger fired his sniper rifle only to see the bullet didn't wound Ace's head, "-chi…"

"Argh!" Burgess threw the entire building at Ace. Ace's body is fire and bullets won't kill him as his body regenerate.

"Enkai, Hibashira!" Ace summons a fiery cylinder and destroys the building above him.

"Auger, Burgess, you're no match for this man yet! Stay out of this!" Teach ordered.

"They don't have any matters, right Teach?" Ace smirked.

Back in Whitebeard's ship…

"I send Ace to pursuit Teach for killing a nakama. It couldn't go unpunished that's why I entrust Ace with this task. He's the best man for the job with the full use of the Mera Mera Fruit," Whitebeard stated.

"But it's not just that, Blackbeard is a very dangerous man and is growing his pirate group rapidly. He's becoming more powerful than you are Newgate. It's also possible he can take out every pirate group in the world," Shanks urged.

"That pose little threat to me, unless you too seek to stop me right here, Shanks. Ace been working taking this crews reputation for grant; he is the youngest to be command of the 2nd division. I admire his growth ever since he joined 3 years ago by talent and his gift," Whitebeard said.

"Still it's too soon to send him after Teach. Are you just rushing the young man to his death when he worked so hard to acknowledge you as his Captain? He sought for loyalty, Newgate? I've saw how powerful Blackbeard became when he left you. If something happens to Ace…" Shanks was cut short by Whitebeard's anger.

"You dare assume Ace will die at the hands of that traitor.." Newgate scowled.

"No, I'm just saying…" Shanks's instinct told him to unsheathe his sword right quick as it clashes with Whitebeard's bisento. The result of the meeting doesn't look good for the two pirate groups.

Later in Water 7…

The food was delicious while he's still not full yet. Luffy been wondering where Robin is the last time he talked to her this morning. Zoro went out to find a blacksmith hoping the Yubashiri can be repair. Nami just likes to go shopping again as Sanji joins her which Nami hope he'll stop thinking about other girls and pay attention to herself. That leaves Chopper and Luffy. Franky is still finishing adjustments on the new ship so the Straw Hats have plenty of time in Water 7 till they depart for the New World. Could the New World really be the One Piece?

"Chopper, do you know where Robin went?" Luffy asked. He's always a curious guy and often looked as the idiot of the group. Fortunately, Luffy is a fighting genius of hard work that is the top of his game and always pursue the hard way instead of turning back in cowardice.

"Of course, she and I used to always go to the library looking at books on medicine and archeology. Now that I think about it, we should go there Luffy," Chopper said.

"The library eh?" Luffy thought. He's been often known as the stupidest captain throughout all in the world of pirates. Why should an idiot go into the library full of optimistic, opinionate, and constructive information he does not know? "Sure, lead the way Chopper. It's boring staying here waiting for Sanji to cook dinner."

"Alright! Glad you will go with me because I hate going there alone," Chopper smiled.

"Ditto," Luffy thought as he nodded and they both left the Gallery La Company.

As they ride in one of the sea animals leading them to the upper district in Water 7, Luffy thinks more about his father and the previous events in his life forming the Straw Hats. The most common in his mind are his fight with Crocodile and Enies Lobby. What would his father do in that kind of solution since he's the leader of the Revolutionary Army?

"I've loss to Crocodile twice, one time was really an utter defeat while the second time around I wasn't taking him serious just adjusting the control of liquid through my body as I work to improve my abilities of the rubber fruit powers which result the Gomu Gomu Storm. My experiment had been a success, yet Crocodile's overconfident exploit my strategic side. Boy, he's the most cockiest bastard I've fought and my greatest enemy. Time sure flies when it's about the greatest moments in my life," Luffy scanned the beautiful scene of Water 7 buildings. It's still recovering from Aqua Luguna.

Then the next thing in his mind is about Robin and Usopp. Why Usopp became so upset with the decision to leave the Going Merry? He knew Usopp will be the most dishearten of Going Merry's demise. The fool shouldn't have fight against him over the decision if Usopp knew the Going Merry had no more power to sail for another voyage. Here Luffy's common sense gets questioned at the wrong time and defeated Usopp even thought he put up a respectable fight. Why Usopp?

"Usopp…." Luffy was disappointed of Usopp's loyalty even if he comes back and admit the true about Going Merry's condition. It brought disaster to the loyalty of all his nakama and the price of being a captain. The responsibility of a captain is always inspect the loyalty of your nakama in case they respect and acknowledge your decision no matter what the circumstances. Didn't Usopp know that? Luffy wants Usopp back, but Zoro already grew tired of Usopp's emotional problems.

"I'm glad Robin back with us, Luffy. She promised to go in the library with me before she suddenly disappeared," Chopper said.

"Same here, Chopper. Robin taught us a lot about ancient relics of the world we traveled by. What would the crew be without her? I mean, I know nothing about history and still insist on learning the world. That's part of being a pirate," Luffy said. He gives that big brother attitude towards Chopper. It's like that with him and Ace. The world is full of mystery and Robin, she's the greatest mystery in Luffy's life. Unlike Nami, Sanji, Zoro, Usopp, and Chopper; Robin is the one he's most comfortable with. She saved him back there in Albasta after his first defeat at the hands of Crocodile.

"You know Luffy, she's been happier than she was gloomy and sad," Chopper said.

"Living is to move on Chopper. That's why she's more than happy to continue living with us. I'll never forgive the World Government as long as they continue to take Robin from us," Luffy said. And he really mean it, not that he knows a lot about Robin's past. He just speculate her feelings to get the clue and when Nami told him about her reason of leaving, it became very clear. Robin joined Luffy so that Luffy can protect her from the darkness that will soon invade his nakama. Ten years, he is prepared for this kind of solution just like the way Shanks did to saving his life.

"Luffy I take it back, you are really smart for making the decision to bring Robin with us," Chopper stated. Luffy's expression change in a shock as he gaze at Chopper. Is he serious?

"Well, where should I put it? She asked me if she could join us. I had no idea who she really was as time goes by it grew me to learn about her during our journey. She owns me that much to joining us," Luffy said as he shrug. He didn't tell Chopper or everyone the truth that he decided to have Robin join because of the debt repay for saving him from near death and then he urge Cobra to bring her out of the ruins along with himself.

They soon reach their destination at the library. The two get off the boat and walk towards the entrance to the library. While Luffy went inside the library, thoughts flashed in his mind with Lucci's words of warnings and Aokiji's reasons of Robin's treachery. Luffy grunted as he left Chopper to find Robin and went to the section about food and health. This should be a start to change himself.

Back in Barado again…

Ace attacks the Blackbeard pirates again with Fire Gun and Flare Blast. Teach been rolling over the ground like an idiot who acts like he's going to die. This scene amuse Ace as he walk slowly towards Teach showing no remorse to the traitor.

"Damn it, Ace. You really do wanted to kill me," Teach frowned.

Ace didn't say a word of mockery. It's time his contract is due. Teach frown turned into a face of amusement. This is too good to resist the moment to show Ace the power he embraces. Blackbeard gets up while his men gaze at his state.

"Hahaha, Ace. The fruit I desire has choose me. You see, it holds the most depth among Devil Fruit attributes. The Yami Yami Fruit is a fruit not suited to the weak, but the strongest of men. Ace, you body is fire right?" Blackbeard raise his hand as black energy erupts from it.

"That's…" Ace look puzzled at the black energy as it grow from Teach hands.

"I am…Darkness," Teach evilly smirked.

The fight has just begin.

Later at Impel Down…

Crocodile told Bones about escaping Impel Down in order to carry out the mission from Admiral Aokiji. Although Kourei didn't want to join at first, but when Croc gave him the poster of Sanji's bounty Kourei couldn't resist the last time he saw Sanji's face. It made Bones shudder and Croc just chuckled evilly. Everything going as planned only number 3 decided to remain in Impel Down to create fake versions of the three villains so that the guards wouldn't be suspicious of their disappearances until the time comes.

"Now here's how we proceed," Crocodile carefully explained the escape plan.

Final Chapter: Luffy's Resolve, Robin's Loyalty


End file.
